


You & I Remain

by thewritinggoblin



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: A Conjuring of Light spoilers, But is it really stealing if it's being kept in the palace?, Fluff, M/M, Rhy stole wine from Alucard's stash, The real questions, and belongs to your lover???, rhy loves alucard, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritinggoblin/pseuds/thewritinggoblin
Summary: A friend sent a prompt for Rhy being caught 'wine-handed' stealing from Alucard's stash of vintage wines! And thus this little things was crafted! I hope you enjoy it; there's a little bit of emotional hurt/comfort, but mostly the latter & plenty of love.





	You & I Remain

**Author's Note:**

> *** Please, please, please do NOT read this if you haven't finished A Conjuring Of Light. The spoiler is the smallest of details, but the overall premise holds it up and it's an important detail. ***

_One more bottle_. Rhy sauntered back towards his room, a very expensive vintage wine in one hand, and the other fixing a sliding crown atop his head. A crown that would be discarded the moment he was back in his chambers. It felt too heavy and he was already in his evening attire – loose fitted gold silk pants and an open maroon colored robe. It rippled behind him as he moved. There was an easy smile on his lips, and he hummed one of his favorite songs. His guards smiled but didn’t stop him, didn’t judge him for his proclivities.

Rhy leaned against his door, the movement surprisingly smooth despite how much he’s had to drink. His lips parted to say something, to make a jest or even invite them for a round of _Sanct_ – but someone else’s voice came out instead. A hand is at his elbow and he feels the warmth of a body close to his own. When Rhy tips his head back, he finds himself staring up into eyes the color of night lilies.

“Ah, I was wondering where all of my wine has been disappearing to. And here I’ve been blaming Bard.” Alucard smiled, catching his king’s crown as it slips and shows off his brilliant save by twirling it around his fingers. He raised a brow before guiding Rhy into his own chambers. Rhy’s laughter fills the room with a rich and warm sound. Already he’s plucked two glasses from a table set across it and was pouring wine for them both. There was an ease with which Rhy moved – he felt wonderful tonight; happy, or at least content, and above all else he felt _alive_. Or perhaps that was simply the wine speaking for him. He moved toward Alucard, handing off one of the glasses before he pressed them gently together for a toast.

“Guilty,” Rhy purrs as he sipped the wine. It was warm on his tongue, a flavor so exquisite he might have claimed to feel the very essence of the color of it in his veins. Sometimes he stole the wine for a particularly terrible evening and a poorer mood; sometimes he stole it for small celebrations and for better moods. He stepped closer and traced a finger over a silver vein. His lover stilled at the touch; Rhy knew he felt something akin to discomfort and surprise. “_Luc_ –” he whispered, letting his hand fall away. But the words lodged in his throat and suddenly he felt emotional; there weren’t enough things he could say, let alone a way to show everything he felt that would encompass everything so acutely. And all he wanted to do was make Alucard that much more aware of how grateful Rhy was to have him back – to have this chance with him again. _To have him_. His lips parted again – he had to say something. But Alucard plucked the wineglass from his fingers and was moving away. For a moment he couldn’t breathe and feared the worst. His heart sounded like thunder in his ears and the room started to spin. But then he felt a hand at his waist, warm against his skin and blinked to find himself being greeted with a warm and fond smile. Alucard’s other hand had sought his, their palms pressed together before the slow curl and fitting of fingers found the spaces between. He was being pulled into a dance. A lulling sway with the bare minimum of steps.

“I know,” Alucard whispered back. “_I know_. You don’t have to reassure me.”

He wanted to. Desperately. It wasn’t about reassuring him so much as it was about simply making a statement. Or maybe Rhy was the one who needed reassuring. But that was exactly what Alucard was doing, providing right now – and he knew he had needed it. Nervous and slightly bitter laughter fell from his lips and Alucard’s hands moved to hold his face. He fell quiet realizing they had stopped moving. “Look at me Rhy, really look.” Rhy did and nearly sighed. Alucard Emery was a sight to behold, always had been. He felt his heart stutter in that way it had the first time they had been together. He felt that same fear grip him again, a fear of losing him. He doubted he could handle losing anyone else anytime soon.

“I’m not going anywhere.” he murmured against Rhy’s temple, as if he had read his mind. Relief flooded him. _Relief and hope and love_. He pulled away just so he could gaze into eyes the darkest blue he had ever seen; a blue so deep, he could drown. He had sobered up considerably, but not he felt more intoxicated than before. His lips twitched, slowly blooming into a knowing and confident smile.

“There it is – the smile of my king.” Rhy leaned into Alucard and made such a face that he laughed. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

“The smile of your _what_?” Rhy demands with all the authority of a king.

“I said, there is the smile of my ki–” Rhy kissed him before he could finish and coiled an arm around his waist. He felt Alucard smile against his lips before abandoning his words altogether. For a moment they remained like that, even after the kiss; they basked in the other’s embrace and the warm breath shared between them, passing from their lips.

“_Rensa tav._” Rhy murmured. _Thank you. _“Thank you, for coming home.”


End file.
